A Lifetime Story Two
by Iniysa
Summary: The teens now have a lot more then they thought they could handle Final chapter of story 2 UP!. Sequal to: A Life Time Story One.
1. 7 Day's of Our Lives

A Life Time - Story Two  
  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. However, any new characters introduced are mine. :)   
  
Thank you to my wonderful Beta Reader: Smudged  
  
A/N: As explained in the last story, this story is separated into different stories, this one dose not have much to do with Voldemort, however up-coming stories do. This is also the longest fic I have ever written; if you like this story then you will be happy to know that I have stories three and four written, but they need to be edited. I will post these a chapter at a time, only if I get reviews! NO FLAMES please. :)   
  
Summery: The teens now have a lot more then they thought they could handle.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Day's of Our Lives  
  
It had finally happened, they had all had their babies. Now every year on July thirty-first six people will celebrate their birthdays. It was the day after they had all given birth, and they were all still exhausted, lying in their separate beds. Draco, barley said a word, but would come over to Lily's bassinet and smile down at her. They all new he was getting ready to say goodbye. Draco had already signed the papers stating that he was giving Harry the baby, so Harry was not worried about him changing his mind. The Weasley's and Grangers all stayed with the new parents and babies. Hermione breastfed her two and Pomfrey helped the boy's learn how to feed, using a special bottle. They were all going to be released tomorrow, and were planning on spending the rest of the summer with there own families. Harry and Ron at The Burrow, Hermione at her home, and Draco would return home having finished his school project. Dumbledore held each baby separately casting a protection spell upon them all. He smiled, and placed the small bundles in their cradles. McGonagall, who had also decided to stay over the summer with the plan to go to her home after everyone left, watched the new parents sleep with a smile. The first phase of parenthood was finished, the second one, and most challenging had commenced.   
  
Harry and Ron pushed their strollers into The Burrow. Dumbledore had come by and had magically added a completely new section to the house. Now, Harry, and Ron had their own, nice size rooms, a massive bathroom, that was child protected, and they had a nice large nursery. Although for now the babies were sleeping in cradles next to their beds. Dumbledore had also placed the protection charms that had been on the Dursley's house for so long, onto the Weasley's. The Nursery was a large room, painted in bright colors. Three cribs could be found on separate walls, a changing table was found in the middle with shelves under it holding hundreds of diapers, powder, and wipes. All with there own specific, type of magic. The diapers would give off a beep when they were soiled. When you poured the powder on it would turn different colors, depending on why it is being used. For the normal keep the baby from getting a rash, the powder is white, but if the baby already has a rash, the powder would turn pink. The wipes would wipe themselves. The teens loved this feature the most. Harry and Ron walked into the Nursery for the first time, their eyes almost popped out of their heads.   
  
"Wow!" Ron stated, as he picked John up and placed him across his chest.   
  
He then placed John in the blue crib that had his baby's full name written in silver on it. Harry picked up Lily, out of the front seat of his crib and placed her in her yellow crib, then placed Daniel in the green crib. Both cribs had their names on them. They studied the changing table, and noticed the other features of the room. Two rocking chairs that rocked on their own when you sat in them were on both sides of the large window at the far wall. A small kitchenette was placed in the corner of the front of the room, it held a small refrigerator, that would fill up on it's own. A stove that would heat up immediately, so that the boys could make there babies milk warm. Cabinets were filled with bottles, baby cups, and regular cups of all kinds. A closet revealed baby toy's separated in sections of when they could start playing with them. One week, two weeks, one month...one year...etc. Pacifiers, that would pop back in to the baby's mouth if he or she accidentally dropped it and if they got dirty, it would clean itself. The boy's stood in amazement; they were really not expecting this. Today would be there first day without any real help from the adults, and the boy's were a bit nervous. A loud cry broke the boy's out of there meandering, they both rushed to the cribs to find out who was crying, Harry picked up the screeching Lily, and held her against him, while whispering softly in her ear. He looked at Ron who smiled and nodded, understanding. Ron walked over to the kitchenette and made three bottle of milk, and handed one to Harry who gave it to his daughter, placed another on the small table by Daniels bed. He then walked over to John's bed, who was just starting to cry, and picked him up to be fed also. Harry had only been feeding Lily for a minute when Daniel started screaming at the top of his lungs, Harry looked down at Lily then at Daniel, not sure what to do. He only had two hands, how was he to feed both at the sometime, with Ron feeding his own baby? For the first time it really hit Harry, and Ron too, who kept glancing at Harry then to Daniel's crib, not sure how to help, that this was going to be a lot harder then they had originally thought. Mrs. Weasley came to their rescue, and swiftly took Lily out of Harry's hands so that he could get Daniel.   
  
"Go sit on the couch down stairs both of you." She told them. Harry started to feed Daniel as he nodded, and followed Ron to the living room, Mrs. Weasley right behind them. She smiled as she called George, who was sitting at the dinning room table. "George, come here and bring that large pillow that looks like a moon here." George hopped up, and ran up-stairs to grab the pillow, by the time he came back the two teens were sitting down on the couch confused. "Okay Harry, lift Daniel up whilst George places the pillow on your lap. George, make sure it's kind of wrapped around Harry, not the other way around." George nodded as he put the pillow on Harry. Harry really looked confused now. "Good, now Harry, carefully place Daniel so that he leaning against the pillow. Harry carefully followed her instructions. "Good, now I am going to place Lily down beside him." She carefully put Lily into Harry Lap, and soon Harry was feeding both of the babies at the same time. "See there, you learn something new everyday. I learned this trick after having Fred and George, it was a nightmare at first." She grinned. "I want you two to ask for help at any time. For the next couple of weeks you are going to get little to no sleep. Let me tell you now, when the babies go down for a nap, so do you. If they look at all tired, get them to sleep. As you learned in parenting classes, the babies will want to eat around every three hours, day AND night." The boy's nodded. "I wonder how Hermione is getting along on her first day."   
  
Hermione looked down at the two babies she was now carefully breast-feeding. She could not believe she was a mother, her parents were all being very supportive, but she refused to make these babies their responsibilities. She had only been home two hours and it felt like days. Dumbledore had come by and turned their empty basement into her new home. She had her own room, a large carpeted floor and all the essentials for babies. Dumbledore thought the room seemed a little too gloomy, and made a magic window, that would show whatever was happening outside, even though she was underground. The babies stopped eating, and her mom came in and took Soroush, and put her over her shoulder that held a spit-up cloth and started to burp him. Hermione did the same with Julie. Hermione slowly rocked her twins back and forth to sleep, and fell asleep herself in mid rock. Ten minutes later she awoke with a start to a loud cry.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!"   
  
Harry shot up from his spot in the rocking chair where he had sat, after putting his babies in there cribs, when he had finally gotten them to sleep only two hours ago. Groaning he got up and went of to there cradles, grabbing pacifiers on his way. Carefully he lifted Daniel up and placed him on the changing board, and gave him a pacifier, then put a pacifier in Lily's mouth as he placed her on the table next to Daniel. Small beeps were beeping from both diapers, and it was time for him to do the one duty he dreading, no matter how much the wipes helped him, it was time to change the diapers. This would be the baby's first wet diaper, and Pomfrey had told them that this one would be particularly nasty because it would have the Vernix and stuff in it. Harry started with Lily, whose diaper was beeping louder. He carefully untapped the diaper, and moved the top of the diaper down, he grabbed a new diaper made sure it was open fully and placed it beside her. He then took out a wipe, and let it do its nasty duty, when it was done it jumped into the waiting dirty diaper. Harry carefully made sure the baby was clean, then placed the new diaper under her, as he rolled up the old one and through it into the diapers bin, that would immediately dispose of it. He grabbed the powder, and sighed, as it stayed white when he poured it on the baby's hinny. Harry quickly finished putting on the diaper, which gave an audible sigh when he was finished, causing Harry to jump slightly. He was startled when a loud chorus of claps surrounded him, and for the first time, he noticed the entire Weasley family standing around him watching. Harry smiled and shook his head moving on to the very unhappy Daniel. Ron smiled as he picked up Lily and took her to the rocking chair and started to rock her back to sleep, by the time Harry had finished changing Daniel both Ron and Lily were out like lights. Harry smiled and did the same with Daniel.   
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"   
  
Hermione shot up out of bed. She looked at the two tiny but very loud infants on both sides of her bed.   
  
"One hour...one hour, and there already up again, didn't Pomfrey say something about three?!?" Hermione was not in a good mood. All she wanted to do is sleep. Sighing she got out of bed, and took the babies out of there's, pulling out her breast, she was startled when they refused. "Okay, what did we learn in parenting, babies will cry for seven reasons, go down the list to find out what it is, and soon you will be able to figure it out. Okay, one. Are they hungry? No. Their diapers are not beeping so that's out, are they to cold? She shivered, maybe let's see..." She grabbed two new blankets from a drawer, and placed them around the babies, the started to rock them. The babies were asleep again in moments. "Okay, so they were either to cold or wanted to be held." She smiled, and fell asleep too.   
  
The next day, the babies were two and a half days old, and Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked like they had not slept in weeks. They felt like it too. Before leaving Hogwarts they had all decided to give there babies baths on a nightly basis, to get them used to it. They had forgotten about it the day before, being it was there first time at home with the babies, but they were not worried, because Infants did not NEED to be bathed but every two to three days anyway. Setting up their baby bathtubs in the large bathroom, they undressed their babies and strapped them into their tubs. Mrs. Weasley sat in a corner, to watch and instruct them on their first time not using a doll, but a real baby. Twenty miles away, Hermione was doing the something, her mom standing beside her, smiling. They carefully took out the babies' washcloths, and soaped them up. Lily started to scream the minute she was placed in the tub that only had a little bit of water in it. Harry started to talk to the babies, trying to keep, Daniel and John calm, and get Lily to calm down, but Lily kept on screaming.   
  
"Try singing." Mrs. Weasley spoke out loud, causing both Ron and Harry to look at her with alarm.   
  
"Sing? Are you kidding me?" Ron stated, with a look of horror.   
  
"I can't sing! I sound horrible." Harry added with a squeak. Mrs. Weasley smiled.   
  
"That doesn't matter to the babies, they will like it." The boys looked at each other with unease.   
  
"Okay, how about row, row, row your boat." Harry suggested. Ron looked confused.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"It's a kid song, I remember hearing the kids sing when I went to public school. It's easy it goes...Row, Row, Row your boat, gently down the stream, merely, merely, merely, merely, life is but a dream." Ron nodded, and Harry started again slightly louder, Ron chirped in for different words, and soon had the whole thing down. The boys got louder, and Lily started to quite down a little. Harry and Ron hurried to wash their babies, being careful around the umbilical stumps. Finally, they had finished, and Lily had stopped crying for the last two minutes of it. They quickly covered the babies in towels and brought them over to the changing table. Ron was just about to put a new diaper on when the unthinkable happened; John went and peed, straight into Ron's face. Ron screamed in horror, and ran back to the bathroom at full speed. Mrs. Weasley fell into a rocking chair laughing hard, Harry decided to learn from Ron's mistake, and quickly put the diapers on all of the babies. Harry smiled when he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.   
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was telling her babies all about Hogwarts, and all the neat things they would get to do, while they were there. The babies, although they did not quite understand, still lay there silently while getting their bath, giving their mom their full attention. Hermione smiled at this, and kept her story going even after she had dried the babies off, and helped get them into their diapers and warm clothing. She then sat down on her rocking chair and let the babies eat. Soon, both Julie, and Soroush, were sound asleep again, and Hermione was almost also. She carefully took the babies back to her room and placed them in their bassinets, and was out on her bed before she hit the pillow. Her mom stood in the doorway with a smile.   
  
"Welcome to parenthood, sweetie." She whispered, and left the room.  
  
The babies were ten days old, Ron walked over to where Harry was and made a grossed out face. Daniel's umbilical cord had shrunk and fallen off. The cord was lying beside the sleeping Daniel. Harry walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a plastic bag, and wrote in permanent ink-  
  
'Daniel 8-9-2003'  
  
He then walked back over to Daniels crib, picked the cord up making a grossed out face, and placed it in the bag. He sealed the bag then put it in the memory box under the crib with Daniels name on it. He washed his hands right away afterward.   
  
"Gross, your going to keep it?" Ron asked, looking slightly green.   
  
"Of course, what if Daniel wants it or needs it for a spell some day?" Harry shrugged, and walked over to Lily to see where her cord stood. It was still there, though it had already dried up a lot. Ron just shook his head and walked over to the small couch they had moved into the room, and sat down on one side, he was out like a light. Harry smiled, for once not tired, he noticed Lily start to wake up, and Harry placed his face over hers so that she could see him, and made funny faces. Harry stuck out his tongue, and watched as Lily opened her mouth and tried to do the same. Harry laughed, and did it again. After ten tries, Lily finally managed to get her tongue out of her mouth. "Well, your just ahead of the game now aren't you Lily, you should not be able to do that until one or two months, way to go!" Harry spoke softly, and gave her tiny had a high five. Harry lifted her up, from her crib and placed her in a sling around his stomach, then grabbed Daniel who was also starting to wake up and placed him in another sling. He had had enough of this room, and wanted out for a while. He made sure both babies had enough blankets, before grabbing a baby bag and stuffing it with diapers, wipes, and a bottle of powder. He grabbed some toys and made a be-line over to John's crib, he was surprised to see him also awake and being quiet. Almost as if he sensed that his dad was asleep, and he needed some rest. Harry wrote a note to Ron, even though he was only going to the front yard, and taped it gently to Ron's forehead. He then grabbed John, and left the room. He walked down the stairs, of The Burrow for the first time since his first day at his new home. There were loud squeaks from the others as they ran up to see the babies.   
  
"What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
  
"Where is Ron?" Fred asked.   
  
"These three and I are going to go sit under a tree outside for a change of scenery, and Ron is sound asleep upstairs in the nursery." Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley took John from Harry with a smile and led the way out of the door, and into the front yard. They found a nice shady spot under a giant tree and, Mrs. Weasley took a very large quilt out from the baby bag and laid it out for them. She then placed John on his back on the quilt and helped Harry take Lily and Daniel out and place them on their backs on the quilt.   
  
"Do you mind if I sit out here with you for awhile?" Mrs. Weasley asked, while helping the exhausted Harry sit down himself, up against a tree, with the babies all within hands reach. Harry smiled and shook his head. Mrs. Weasley smiled back and sat down. "So, I know with newborns, you have to stay stuck in the same place all the time, this is a good idea, taking them outside for awhile, it healthy for all of you. I used to do this when all of my kids were about their age, we made it a daily ritual, and as they got older, and they could start to walk, I would take them a little farther out. They loved the change, as much as I did." Mrs. Weasley explained. Harry nodded, with a smile, his eyes starting to droop. He was asleep in minutes, and Mrs. Weasley smile and got up, from her spot, and left to go make dinner. Harry woke up only fifteen minutes later to something licking his face.   
  
"Oh, yuck, what?" Harry moaned opening his eyes to see a massive brown and very furry dog. "Sirius?!?" Harry whispered loudly, not believing what he was seeing. The dog looked around and with a pop, where the dog once was, a man sat in his place. Sirius smiled.   
  
"Hey there! I have been trying to find you all summer, you never went to the Dursley's, I got worried, so I came here. A long walk this place is from the Dursley's." Sirius smiled. "So how are you, and how did you end up baby-sitting three babies?" Sirius asked smiling down at the babies, and letting them play with his fingers, Harry smiled.   
  
"Well, I'm fine, exhausted but fine, and well I am only baby-sitting one of these babied, the other two are mine." Harry spoke softly. Sirius snapped up.   
  
"Oh, Harry, you never got the talk did you? That was a failure on my part. Who's the mom, and who had the other baby?" Harry looked like he was going to explode with laughter, his face was beat red.   
  
"Ah, well, there is no mother, and the other baby belongs to Ron." Sirius looked confused.   
  
"Oh, here I go..." Harry then went on to tell Sirius about how they had ended up pregnant in the first place. "...The four of us had our babies on July thirty-first ironically enough. So now I am living here, and I have adopted Draco's baby. It was a deal I made that as long as he did not get an abortion, I would adopted his baby so that his parents never found out, and Hermione is at her home. So without further ado, I would like you to meet Lily Guinevere Potter, John Alfred Weasley, and Daniel James Potter. Hermione, had twins, and there names are Julie Elizabeth Granger, and Soroush Ambros Granger." Harry smiled at the open mouthed Sirius. "Your a grandfather." Harry was grinning from ear to ear. For years to come Harry would swear he saw a tear run down Sirius cheek, no matter how much it was denied.   
  
"So, well, wow. Looks like you have been through a lot this past year, no wonder you didn't get in to it with Voldemort as usual, you had more important things to take care of, like my grandchildren." Sirius's voice cracked at the word grandchildren.   
  
"Would you like to hold them?" Ron surprised them both as he walked up and sat down on the blanket.   
  
"Can-can I?" Sirius asked, with a small smile. Harry nodded and instructed Sirius to sit down properly, then pulled out the moon pillow from the bag which by the way has no bottom and could fit anything in it if you wanted it to. Harry placed the pillow around Sirius and carefully placed all three babies on top of him. Daniel started to cry immediately at being placed on a stranger's lap, the other two started to whimper. "Wow."   
  
Harry grabbed three bottles with milk already in them, and handed one to Sirius. Then gave one to Ron, and they all started to feed a separate baby, while they remained in Sirius lap. The three of them smiled, and talked quietly to each other about everything while they waited for the babies to finish eating. After burping the babies, they all cradled the babies until they fell asleep, then placed them on their stomachs on the blanket, and covered them up. Harry yawed, and leaned back onto the tree again.   
  
"Well, I guess I have to be going now, can't stay anywhere for to long. I'm not sure how you're going to get through school, but bring these babies to see me on your first Hogsmead weekend." Sirius smiled, and Harry and Ron nodded back. There was a pop, and Sirius was a dog again, he licked Harry and Ron's cheek, smiled down at the babies, and left. Harry and Ron smiled at each other, then pulled out parchment and pens, they had not written Hermione at all, and they were anxious to find out how she was doing. 


	2. 8 Letters

CHAPTER EIGHT: Letters  
  
8-9-2003  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Today has been an eventful day, though to some people it may seem boring. Lily's umbilical cord fell off and I placed it in a baggy just as you instructed me to. Ron, made gross faces the whole time. Ron fell asleep soon afterward, and upon finding all three kids awake, I decided we needed a change of scenery, we had not left the nursery since the babies were one day old. So while Ron was asleep, I took all three of them outside, where we were sitting under a tree on a nice large quilt. After only fifteen minutes of being outside I got an incredible surprise, Sirius appeared. You should have seen his face as I explained what happened and introduced him to his grandchildren. He helped feed them, and got Lily to sleep. I swear a tear ran down his face while we were talking. Ron came out, right after I finished telling our story, and is also writing you a letter. How are things on your end?   
  
Yours Truly,  
  
One exhausted Harry Potter!  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8-9-2003  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Another day has come, this one a little more interesting. Lily's umbilical cord came off and Harry kept it! Yuck! I still do not understand this. I fell asleep, and boy was I surprised to wake up and find it was dark. I freaked out for about half a second when I realized there was parchment stuck to my head, and that's why I couldn't see. Harry had written me a note and stuck it to my forehead! Guess he wanted to make sure I got it. Before reading it however, I got up to check on John, and got another surprise to find him no longer in his crib, upon further inspection, none of the babies were in there cribs and Harry was nowhere in site, so I decided to read his note. When I walked outside, towards the tree mom pointed at, up a small hill, I decided to join them. I was almost there, when I heard Harry talking to somebody. I sneaked around till I could see who he was talking to, and almost fell flat on my face at seeing Sirius. I listened to Harry tell the end of our story, and I swear I saw a tear run down his face. I did! Anyways, Sirius just left and wants us to visit him on our first Hogsmead weekend. Looking forward to hearing back to you.   
  
Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8-12-03  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
How I wish there were two of me, my parents are a lot of help, but...well you know I want to get it all done, by myself, it's driving me crazy but...I need help...and if you ever repeat that I will curse you. Now, there is less then a month left until school starts again, have you found out how exactly that is going to work? It's not like we can carry the babies around to all our classes, but what if my two need to nurse, should I try and get them on bottles? Yes that's what I will do, mom say's that might me a really hard task, but I can't start nursing them in the middle of potions now can I? Harry and Ron rolled on the ground laughing at the picture. What are we going to tell the school? We kept the whole pregnancy thing a secret we can't hide the babies. I mean there going to cry, and we have to spend all of our time while were not in class, with them. All these fears are running through my mind, what if You-Know-Who manages to get in again? Our babies would be a prime target that would cut us deep. Oh I am so worried. Well in happier news, Soroush, and Julie's cords came off. Yes I saved them too, as you should too Ron. You never know when they might be needed. I still have mine. Well I must be going, the twins wait for know one. Love you two.   
  
Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8-14-03  
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
We talked to mom and dad, (No we did not tell them you said you needed help, we have enough to worry about without you cursing us, thank you.) and they said they would love it if you came and spent the rest of the summer here. There is plenty of room, just bring all your school and baby things, Dad will come by and pick you up, as soon as you say the word. Harry and I are getting bored with each other anyway, it would be nice to have someone else to take a turn getting up and feeding. That's how we have been doing it so that we at least can get more than an hour sleep a day. We look forward to your letter back.   
  
Ron and Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8-16-03  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
Oh sleep, what in the world is that? I would love to try it, it sounds really nice. After much debate with my parents who want me here, I have finally won. My dad will drop me off at your place tomorrow at noon. The babies are so excited, and so am I. This will be there first days out of the home other then at Hogwarts. So make room in your nursery. Here is a list of things I am bringing, so you can all make room.   
  
2 Cribs  
  
2 Bassinets  
  
2 Changing tables  
  
Diapers  
  
Bottles  
  
Sheets  
  
Blankets  
  
Stroller  
  
Clothes  
  
2 Safe Seats  
  
2 Baby Bathtubs  
  
Toys  
  
Now this looks like a lot, and you may say that you have all that there, but we are going to need everything at Hogwarts, and since I am not going home before I leave for Hogwarts, I am not leaving anything behind. Plus a lot of the stuff can go in the changing table. See you tomorrow!  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8-16-03  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We are having Hedwig send this in a hurry so you get this tonight. We are looking forward to your coming and have made room for your cribs and things. You will be sleeping in my old bedroom, it's right next door to the Nursery. The nursery may seem a little cramped, (There will be five of everything) but no one will mind. Besides it's for less then a month. We can't wait to see you either. We are nervous enough about going back to school, so quit talking about it, just kidding. We can discuss how everything is going to work when you get here. See you tomorrow!   
  
Harry and Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This letter was sent to all three of them. Only with different names.)  
  
8-16-03  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross-station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. You will find an entire car saved for you, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger. Please come early to load all of your things. A special carriage will be awaiting your arrival at Hogsmead station to take you to the school. Once you have arrived please meet Professor Dumbledore in his office immediately, to make your school year arrangements. A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
~~  
  
Sixth years are required to have:  
  
* Advanced Transfiguration, Grade Six - by Emeric Switch  
  
* The Standard Book of Spell, Grade Six - by Miranda Goshawk  
  
* Unfogging the Future, Advanced - by Gustella Sage  
  
* Creatures of the Night - by Newt Scamander  
  
* The Dark Arts - by Adria Amyntas  
  
* The History of Magic, Volume Four - by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
And for you, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger:  
  
* The Magical World of Babies 101 - by Pomonia Gaho  
  
* Parenting, It's Truly a Joy - by Monica Numeria 


	3. 9 Plans for the Future

CHAPTER NINE: Plans for the Future  
  
Harry and Ron waited impatiently for Hermione to arrive. It was only eleven-thirty in the morning, and the boys had their babies outside, as the two read through their schoolbooks for the next semester. Mrs. Weasley had run straight to Diagon Alley to gather their things, only ten minutes after they received their letters. Ron and Harry talked and after a lot of debating, they figured they were going to have enough trouble in school as it was, they should try and at least learn the stuff while they had the chance. So, when they were not feeding, playing with, changing, or holding their babies, and when they were not asleep, the boy's would study. The boys had put the babies into baby swings that rocked gently while playing music, it could detect how old the baby is, and then would rock and sing to there level. The seat also grew with the baby, so they always fit. They were so focused on their books, and listening for their babies cry, that they did not even hear Hermione's car pull up, nor did they see her standing over them a smirk on her face.   
  
"Well I honestly don't believe what I am seeing. It must be a dream, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley studying before school starts? Let me die right here!" Hermione started at the two boys who jumped up. They smiled and hugged their best friend; as best they could without squishing the babies, which she had in slings. She hugged them back, and looked at the boy's babies. "Well I see yours are still in one piece, you two are full of shocks." With that, the boys put up everything they had out, carefully placed the babies in their safety-seats, and put their now folded up swinging chairs in their baby bags. Lifting the seats up, they all headed for the house, where they found Mr. Granger talking to Mrs. Weasley, as the other Weasley's unpacked the car, and took the stuff up to the Nursery. Harry and Ron led the way, and found all of Hermione's stuff in a pile in the middle of the room. Harry, and Ron placed their babies back in their swings by the window, and helped Hermione set up the swings for her two. Soon the teens were setting up the room, and Ron's old bedroom. They had only been finished a minute, when Julie started to cry, and like a chain reaction, suddenly all the babies were screaming at the top of there lungs. The trio, shook their heads in exhaustion, and got back up to feed their babies. Harry got out his extra moon pillow, and showed Hermione how to use it, since today would be her first try at bottle-feeding the babies. She was having very little luck, but she kept trying.   
  
An hour later all the babies had been feed, burped and had fallen asleep. The trio decided they should start to plan their life at Hogwarts.   
  
"Okay, first let me tell you that from reading our letter I would say that Dumbledore and McGonagall already have some form of plan already set. So we need to be flexible for change." Hermione started.   
  
"I agree, this whole talk could be in vain, but it will at least ease our minds that we have a plan incase the school does not." Harry agreed.  
  
"Me, too. We are going to have to tell the school about this aren't we?" Ron asked uneasily.   
  
"I'm afraid so, otherwise there would be a whole mass of confusion when we walk in to the great hall with a bunch of babies." Hermione winced at the thought.   
  
"So what do you suggest we tell them?" A deep, soft voice startled them from behind. They all jumped up and looked around, there mouth fell open to see Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall standing behind them, with soft smiles. The three teens smiled, this would make this easier. The three pulled up their rocking chairs, which they had grown to feel very comfortable in, and waved the two teachers to sit on the couch, which they did.   
  
"We are so glad your here, this will make this a lot easier." Ron stated.   
  
"Okay, so back on topic what to tell the school, we obviously cannot tell them about Draco, that has to remain top secret." Harry started to rock.   
  
"Right, so maybe we tell them the truth, only both me and Harry had twins. They don't have to look alike to be twins, look at my two." Hermione gestured towards her two cribs.   
  
"That's a good idea, I mean they all knew something was up. However Draco was with us the whole time, had the same symptoms, and everything, even had to quit the Quidditch team." Ron mumbled with a frown.   
  
"Well, we could bend the truth a bit with him then. We could say that he was near us, and had heard part of the conversation, but was to far away for the spell to work properly on him. So although he had all the symptoms of being pregnant, he was not." Harry suggested. This got nods from everyone. Before they could add anymore however, Daniel started to cry. Harry rushed over to the crib, but did not get there fast enough, soon all the babies were awake and screaming. Ron picked up Daniel and heard a ping coming from his diaper. He grabbed Lily, and took them over to the changing table, where he sang 'Where Off To See the Wizard." from The Wizard of Oz, which he had seen the day before, on the Weasley's new Muggle TV and VCR set. He quickly and efficiently changed both diapers, sang, and made funny faces, and the now quiet babies, were so intent on watching there daddy make funny noises, and funny faces, they forgot why they were crying in the first place. Harry picked both babies up and carefully grabbed his moon pillow, and two bottles. One would think you needed at least four hands to pull this off but all three teens were now doing it with ease. They all sighed as they sat back down in their chairs with their babies and began to feed them. They ate without complaint. The conversation went on.  
  
"Okay we have our story basically covered, we will need to get it all straightened out, and owl Mr. Malfoy with all the details, so he can keep with the story also. Now about classes..." McGonagall trailed of.   
  
"Okay, we want to spend as much time with our babies as possible, but we don't see how taking them to classes can help, I mean what if they start to cry in the middle of class, which they will. We can't hold them, comfort them, take notes, and listen to the teacher all at the same time, we are only human." Harry smiled.   
  
"I agree, you will need some form of Daycare, Albus?" McGonagall turned to Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Well I will put out a job listing for a couple of people to run a small daycare. If I don't find anyone right away, well I could take care of them. I have raised three children of my own." This got curious looks from the teens. "Ah, yes, they are all grown up now, and their kids have kids of their own." Dumbledore explained with a smile.   
  
"Okay, so we get a daycare, what about meal times, do we bring our kids to meals? If your taking care of them, we will need to." Ron explained.   
  
"Ah, if I am taking care of them, then they will need to eat with you. Once they are old enough to eat three meals a day then you can bring them to meals. But once we find a baby-sitter or two, the sitter can feed them during the day. Now you are all of course welcome to go see them when you want, however you will all need to find the time to get homework done, and sleep. For the first three months your babies will need to eat every three hours that will leave two more months of only sleeping for two hours at a time. Which brings me to my next subject, sleeping arrangements. You are all three Gryffindors, so the Gryffindor tower has been expanded. You will have your own rooms, and a nursery, the baby-sitters will have their own rooms also, and they will live at Hogwarts."   
  
"What if you just hired two Nannies?" Harry asked. The Weasley's had also gotten cable, and Harry and Ron had watched the Disney Channel movie, 'The Quints' at least three times already.   
  
"A Nanny would be good, that would give us some time to sleep, being it would be the Nanny's duty to give night time feedings. We can do our homework and spend all of our free time with our children, and not have to jump up every time they need to be changed. We would not feel like we have totally abandon our children to a couple of strangers." Hermione spoke. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Very well, I will ask for Nannies then." Dumbledore nodded, and stroked his beard.   
  
"Good now that we have that settled, I am worried. Voldemort is bound to find out about us having babies. He would know that to really hurt us, he would have to hurt the children, how do we totally ensure their safety? I mean what if one of the Nannies is an operative. Or Voldemort or one of his operatives manages to get in to Hogwarts? It's happened twice already." Hermione stated pure fear in her eyes.   
  
"I assure you that both Nannies will be screened thoroughly. I am also placing protection spells around the Gryffindor tower. You are going to have to stay alert, while you're with your kids. Stay in large crowds, and keep watch for anything unusual. Remember your gut instinct is rarely wrong. Don't worry, you will do fine, and so will your children." Dumbledore explained. The three teens gulped but nodded their understanding. They were just going to have to be careful, very careful. The group was silent for a moment getting their thoughts together. "Now I have one more matter to discus, it seems with the babies and classes you will have your hands very full, so I am giving you the choice of your extra-circular work, now somehow the three of you with all the extra pressures you had on you last year, managed to make the top scores on your owls, which would put you all in place to be Prefects. Normally you would not have a choice, and it being such an honor, we have had very few ask to be removed. However I am giving the three of you the choice. Now with being prefects, come more responsibilities. You are to help the younger students get around, and with their work. You are also to help keep the students in line; you can give and take points. This means you will always need to be made available. If something happens, then you will be put in charge of your whole house. I am giving you three the opportunity, for this." The three sat in stunned silence, all of them had dreamed of being a prefect, and now it was in their palm.   
  
"Yes." The trio stated at the same time, great big gins on their faces. McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Good, Harry I have been told that you are Quidditch Captain this year, I honestly don't have a clue how you are going to pull all of this off, but I'm sure you have a plan, you always do. I will need to see a schedule roster, for when you plan to have try-outs and practices, as soon as possible. Here is your Prefect badges, and Harry, here is your Quidditch Captain badge." They all took their badges with a smile as the studied them. Not knowing what they just got themselves into. "Well we better get going, much to do before the school year starts."   
  
"Thanks!" The teens stated and watched them go. When they heard the door shut they all looked at each other with massive grins.   
  
"I can't believe it, I thought with parenthood all our dreams were shot!" Ron stated. "Of course Harry...how are you going to take care of a baby, go to school, be a prefect and Quidditch Captain all at the same time?"   
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Well, if I hold try-outs on the first weekend, then I will have time to spend with the kids, while I do homework. Being a prefect is really not all that hard, being we just have to keep our door open to make sure nothing happens. And help anyone who needs help. So we don't really have to set up anything for that. Now about practices and games for Quidditch. We either have it at night or in the mornings, and as much as I am not a morning person, I thing mornings would be better. Breakfast is at eight, so practice can be every other hmm, Monday and Wednesday mornings at six to seven thirty, and Saturday afternoons from one to three. Games would be played whenever, and you can bring the kids along to watch, nothing like getting them involved at a early age." Harry grinned.   
  
"So when are you going to do homework?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Well I want to try and get it all done during my free periods, but can work on it, while I'm with the kids in the evenings."  
  
"Sounds good, and you will have us to help. I was also thinking of setting up a time for homework help in our house. We will need to ask Dumbledore and McGonagall, but we can get some students in the sixth and seventh years to set aside maybe and hour or two a night to help the younger students with their homework, studying and for the OWL's. We can be in charge of it, and assign the students to a tutor, if they request one."  
  
"I like this idea, I know I could have used it a couple of times." Harry murmured and Ron nodded his agreement.   
  
"Good then let's write a letter to Dumbledore, if we do it fast enough, he should get it right after he gets back to Hogwarts." Hermione placed her now sleeping babies back in their cribs, and grabbed a couple of parchments and quills. Harry and Ron did the same for their babies, and sat down at the desk with Hermione.   
  
8-17-2003  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
After much discussion, we have decided on how we would like to do things, with your permission. We would like to start a Gryffindor tutoring group. This group will mainly consist of Sixth and Seventh years and they will be assigned to a student who needs. For example, Neville Longbottom would be a likely candidate to help a fellow student in Herbology. Students would sign up if they want to be tutored, and Harry, Ron and I will decide whom will get tutored by whom, Tutors can sign up also.   
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry  
  
8-17-2003  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
As Quidditch Team Captain for Gryffindor, I have decided that with your permission, I would like to hold Gryffindor Try-Outs on the first Saturday of September. Practices will be every Monday and Wednesday mornings, from six to seven-thirty, and on Saturdays from one to three in the afternoon. After studying professional teams both Magic and Muggle, I have found that they all have one thing in common; they are all a type of honor society. They hold fundraisers, and help others, by requirement of being on the team. This also seems to make them better players and people. So I was thinking that the Gryffindor team could do the same. As a requirement for being part of the team they would all need to find one thing to volunteer in. Now I'm sure there are a hundred things at the school that need volunteers for. They could be a Gryffindor Tutor if you okay that idea, or they could come to you to find some other way they could volunteer a little of there extra time. With all their work, I would like to hold small team gatherings through out the year to keep them smiling. Maybe once a month, we could give awards for the most volunteer hours, best team player, things to keep morale high. Now I have set aside time for all of this with your approval. Please write back with your answers as soon as possible.   
  
Thanks  
  
Harry 


	4. 10 Back to School

CHAPTER TEN: Back to School  
  
The ministry sent vans over this year to pick up the three teens on special request from Dumbledore. The Weasley's loaded all of their school and baby things in to the vans whilst the teens got their kids ready to move. It was early in the morning on September the first, and the trio were all very excited and nervous. Had they signed up for more then they could handle? Surly if Hermione could handle taking all those classes in her third year, they could handle this. But none of them were sure. They had written Draco, and explained to him what they were going to say, he wrote back quickly in agreement. Dumbledore had set up the tutoring program for Gryffindor, and gave Harry the right to have his team do anything he wanted them to do. He also gave Harry a list of things that needed volunteers. Soon the teens found themselves walking through King Cross, with a lot more things then they normally carried and a lot more people too. They all stepped through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and did not talk to anyone. Everyone stopped and stared at them as they walked towards the end of the train where their special car stood. On the door a sign stated:  
  
Mr. Harry Potter,   
  
Mrs. Hermione Granger  
  
Mr. Ronald Weasley   
  
and Company   
  
They found a train worker guarding the door to make sure none of the other students tried to get in. The worker with the name badge saying 'Frank' smiled at the trio and quickly helped the group load their things into the car. They buckled their kids into their car seats, and then buckled the car seats into the seats of the car. Once they had finished, the worker sat down in a seat by the door. The trio sat down in the other seats and fell asleep. They all awoke an hour later to hear a baby start to cry. Harry motioned for them to go back to sleep, he would take care of the crying baby. He felt bad because he had a feeling he would not be there much for his kids (He considered all of them his kids) this school year. The babies were now a month and one day old. The babies could all now lift there heads slightly, and would respond to their voices. Lily, Daniel, John could now smile, and laugh, where Soroush and Julie could now follow objects with there eyes. And make noises like ohh, and ahh. Harry stayed up for the next three hours feeding, burping, changed and playing with the five children. After getting them all asleep again, he sat down in his spot, and fell asleep again. Three hours later, they were all awake again, when the babies started to once again cry. Hermione took the next care, and Ron after her. They did this all day long, until it got dark. Darkness was their signal that they would be entering Hogwarts Station soon and that they needed to change into their robes. They got dressed, and then got everything that had been unpacked, packed back up. They were ready when they finally entered the station. The trio and the other Weasley kids, along with the train worker helped them get all their things off the train and they headed to their carriage, they met Hagrid on the way.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry yelled getting his attention away from the amazed and nervous first years gathering around him.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Ron! How are ya? Are these your young ones?" He waved his gentle hands at the babies in the seats.  
  
"Yep." Harry nodded and smiled. Hagrid looked lovingly at all five of the babies. A small tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"You are young to be having babies, but I know they will be in the best of hands. They will be great wizards and witches, I know it." Hagrid strained up, and looked around at the first years. "All the teachers know so don't you be worrying about us. Now get on, before you miss your carriage." They waved goodbye and walked over to the large and very full carriage.   
  
The trio kept hold of their babies, and their baby bags and were instructed to go straight to Dumbledore's office. Their things would be sent up to there rooms. They walked off to the door that led up to Dumbledore's chambers and stared at the Gargoyle. Not sure what the password was, they just knocked. The door opened immediately, and they walked up the narrow steps. Dumbledore smiled at them, with a twinkle in his eye as the still exhausted parents sat down.   
  
"I'm glad to see you all made it here alright. The trip was uneventful I expect?" They group nodded, and smiled. "You three look so tired, you will be happy to know that I have two Nannies hired and the House Elves Dobby and Winky have volunteered to help out too. They were very insistent on the fact, to be truthful. Okay I will go in to the great hall, you three are to go on in and sit at the front of the table where there is room to put the babies down." Dumbledore smiled and left the room, the trio looked at each other with unease, and followed behind him. They walked into the Great Hall and all went silent, as the room stopped to stare at the three well-known students walked down the hall with babies in hands. Daniel and Julie seemed to sense the attention they were getting, and did not like it because they suddenly burst in to tears. The teens moved faster to their seats near the teacher's table and placed their bundles down on the table. Harry and Hermione quickly picked up the crying babies, gave them a pacifier, and rocked them back and forth, as they sat down on the long bench. The room floated with whispers, and rumors started to fly immediately. But it did not last long, because soon the room went quite again, as McGonagall lead the first years in to be sorted.   
  
Gryffindor got five new students, Hufflepuff got six, Ravenclaw three, and Slytherin; much to the rest of the schools chagrin, only got one new member. Before talking could resume, Dumbledore stood up to make his pre-feast speech.   
  
"Welcome, all to a new year at Hogwarts. Let me remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to ALL students. Now some of you have noticed something unusual about three sixth years at the Gryffindor table. Yes those are real babies they are caring for. As most of you know last year there was an accident in the Library, some one cast a spell. Everyone the spell touched, had whatever spell they were last talking about or reading about happen. Well, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Weasley happened to be looking through spells to help in our fight against Voldemort and came across quite an unusual spell that would make anyone pregnant. Unfortunately that was when the accident happened, and all three teenagers found themselves bearing children. Mr. Potter who is Prefect, and Quidditch team captain this year, had twins, a boy and a girl, Mrs. Granger who is a Prefect also had twins, a girl and a boy, and Mr. Weasley who is the other Gryffindor Prefect had a boy. This is why these three were sick all the time last year. Now some of you are wondering about Mr. Malfoy, who was also sick last year. He happened to be near the table, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were sitting at, and heard there conversation, however the spell only partly touched him, therefore he had all the symptoms of being pregnant, with out actually being. Now, that you have heard there story, you will leave them alone about it, and help them out however you can, these three teenagers have found themselves in a position no teenager should have to be in, they are parents. Now without further ado, let's eat!" He waved his hands and food appeared on all the tables. Platters of anything and everything were everywhere.   
  
The trio did not get to eat much of the great meal. Harry found himself grabbing Baggies out of his baby bag and filling them with food, so that they could eat later. There time was spent trying to get their babies to calm down. They were not used to so many people and the amount of noise in the new place. None of the babies were interested in eating. There was too much to see and they cried to be held and the parents complied. Soon dinner was over, and Dumbledore was giving his last minute announcements. The trio quickly got the babies back in their seats, and everything in their bags.   
  
"...Now will prefects please take the students to their common room?" With that everyone stood up at once. The trio quickly grabbed their things, and got their groups of Gryffindors together and led them to the picture of the fat lady.   
  
Harry got there first with the first years, and smiled at the fat lady who looked down at the two babies in his arms.   
  
"Something you want to tell me Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled.   
  
"Of course." Knowing full well she was talking about the babies. "Abra Kadabra." Harry grinned, at the stern looking picture, the door opened. "And this is the Gryffindor Common room." He told them where to find their beds, and that their things were already there. Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione was talking to Ron as they walked with the rest of their group to the common room. Hermione stepped up to the picture; the Fat Lady 's eyes bulged at seeing three more babies.   
  
"What IS going on here, has the entire Gryffindor house been acting naughty back here? I won't stand for it, Professor McGonagall WILL be hearing about this." The lady looked like she was going to faint. Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes as the rest of the house giggled.   
  
"Abra Kadabra." Hermione and Ron stated at the same time, the door opened, and the house filed in. Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for them when they walked in.   
  
"Why aren't you in your room?" Hermione asked, placing her bundles on the couch beside Harry's.   
  
"Do you have any idea where it is? I have looked down every hall and have yet to find it. I'm thinking it's in a hidden passage, but I'm to tired to look for it anymore." Harry mumbled. Before they could answer, Professor McGonagall walked into the room, glancing back behind her at the picture who was still yelling at her for letting the kids get pregnant. McGonagall shook her head and sighed, she looked over at the three parents.   
  
"Why aren't you getting settled in your rooms? Your Nannies are waiting to meet you." The very flustered McGonagall asked.  
  
"Well, we were never told where the room is and... well we're just to exhausted to get up and look for it." Harry mumbled his eyes barely open.   
  
"Good gracious. I'm sorry I meant to tell you earlier, follow me." She got up and walked over to a picture of Godric Gryffindor, the founder of their house, and said her name, the picture opened, the trio slowly walked in. "It will only let certain people in to the room, you will have to invite anyone else you want in, in. Your names are on your bedroom door, I trust you can find them." With that she walked out, and the painting shut behind her, they were amazed to see that they could see right through the painting into the Common room. The group looked around to see all of their babies' things had been set up already. The trio placed the babies seats down and picked up the babies themselves. They all had beeping noises coming from their diapers. Placing them all on there own changing tables, they started to change the diapers, half a sleep. They were about halfway done with their first one, when two women ran out of two different rooms up to the teens.   
  
"My oh my! You three look exhausted! I bet none of you has gotten more then three hours sleep at a time in over a month have you? Well we can handle this. You three get to bed, we can take it from here." A large woman in a brown dress stated taking the dirty diaper away from Ron and carefully shoving him away. He did not fight it.   
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked, with a yawn.  
  
"Where your nannies of course. You three will have your hands full this year we will help out a lot, don't you worry." A tall very thin lady with glasses answered. "My name is Mrs. Figg, but you can call me Arabella." At this, Harry finally opened his eyes; he had not realized he had them shut.   
  
"You're..." He started at a loss for words.   
  
"Yes, Harry, your old baby-sitter." Harry just shook his head, trying to figure out if he was seeing and hearing correctly.   
  
"And I am Mrs. Wesinger, but you can call me Susan." The three shook hands with their new Nannies. "Okay, say goodnight to your little ones, and go to sleep." The three looked down at their babies. This would be their first time away from them, even just in the next room. "I promise no harm will come to them. They will still be here tomorrow, now scoot." They did not have to tell them again. They all dragged themselves to their separate rooms, and, without even looking around they were asleep before they hit their pillow. For the first time in a month they got to sleep the entire night. 


	5. 11 A Start

CHAPTER ELEVEN: A Start  
  
Ron woke with a start. He looked around his unfamiliar surroundings as he sat up trying to remember where he was. At seeing the red and gold drapes of the curtains in front of him, it all came back to him. He pulled on his school uniform, and robe, and ran out into the Nursery. He wasn't the only one, he found Hermione already there, feeding her twins, and Harry heading for his two. The Nannies were both sound asleep on beds by the walls. Harry lifted his two babies and smiled down at them. Pulling out his moon pillow he began to feed. Ron did the same thing. It was only seven o'clock, so they had time to spend with their children before they would need to get to the Great Hall for there own breakfast and schedules. It was five till eight when the Nannies woke up and looked at the happy parents, rocking their children back to sleep. Carefully placing them in their cribs, they began to walk out.   
  
"They have been fed, and changed. They should sleep for a few hours." Hermione explained to them.   
  
"We all left notes in each of the babies cribs to tell you what each likes and dislikes." Harry added.   
  
"We will try to be back for lunch." Ron stated with a smile. They waved their goodbye and left for the Great Hall. They were ten minutes late, but no one seemed to notice. Sitting down, they said what they wanted for breakfast, it instantly appeared in front of them. They ate as if they had not eaten in weeks.  
  
At twenty till nine, Professor McGonagall walked up and passed out schedules. A note was attached to all of them.   
  
Harry/Ron/Hermione Schedule:  
  
Monday/Wednesday   
  
09:00-10:30 Charms Professor Flitwick  
  
11:30-01:00 Potions Professor Snape   
  
01:30-02:30 Lunch Great Hall  
  
03:00-04:30 D.A. Dark Arts Professor Adrian  
  
Tuesday/Thursday  
  
09:00-10:30 Transfiguration Professor McGonagall  
  
11:30-01:00 History Professor Binns  
  
01:30-02:30 Lunch Great Hall  
  
03:00-04:30 Herbology Professor Sprout  
  
Friday   
  
09:00-10:30 Magical Creatures Professor Hagrid  
  
11:30-01:00 Double Divination Professor Terlawney  
  
Arithmancy Professor Alka (Hermione)  
  
01:30-02:30 Lunch Great Hall  
  
03:00-04:30 Study Period Library/Common Room  
  
Dear Gryffindor Students,  
  
I am pleased to announce that our three new Prefects: Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter will be starting a tutoring group for Gryffindor. All Gryffindor students are to report to the Common Room tonight for dinner, where we will be having a house meeting.  
  
Your head of house,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
The three looked at each other and smiled nervously. That evening all of Gryffindor went to the common room where tables had been set up to fit everyone. As soon as the majority of the house was there, food appeared on all the tables. Every one grabbed for anything they wanted, and started to eat. The trio took their food into the Nursery so that they could see their children. They only stayed until they saw McGonagall nod at the door. They quickly stepped out, and walked over to their Head of House, who tapped her glass to get their attention.   
  
"This years Gryffindor Prefects have decided to start something new, I will let them explain." Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained their tutoring idea, and how it would all work. The idea went over well by most, much to the relief of the three teens. "I am rather excited at this tutoring idea and can't wait to see the results. Now a word from Harry, the new Quidditch team Captain." There was loud applause as Harry stepped back up and smiled. He placed his index finger to his mouth and everyone got quite.   
  
"Now, knowing that I might have been taking over position as captain, I decided to do some research on how professional teams work. I found one big thing in common in all-professional teams, both magic and Muggle alike, they all volunteer together in different places. I wrote Victor Krum, being he is the only professional player I know, and asked him if it helps, he said that it seems to bring the team together even more, and gave me some tips. Now some of you might not like the idea, and if it dose not work out, then we will drop it. But as of now, the Gryffindor Quidditch team will not only play and practice Quidditch but will play an active part in our house and school. As a team, we will be volunteering our services to help Hogwarts become better. In addition, everyone on the team will be required to volunteer their time at least once a month somewhere on campus, or, if given permission, off campus. Now stop-groaning. Volunteering to tutor will be counted as volunteer time. Now on to the perks. After every group volunteer session we have permission to have a team party. At the party, we will eat, have fun, and award players for whatever we decided needs to be awarded. I feel that the closer our team is, the better we will play. Like I said, if it does not work out, we can stop. Now I felt like I should tell you this before try-outs, which will be held this Saturday straight after breakfast. Plan to be out there all day." Harry smiled, as everyone clapped.  
  
"Okay, dinner is over. Everyone get to doing...whatever you do after dinner...I'm not sure I want to know." McGonagall walked out of the Common room. 


	6. 12 Moldy Voldy

Chapter Twelve - Moldy Voldy  
  
"Ron, are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?" Harry asked as he sat down with his books in the library.   
  
"I don't know. I'm feeling overwhelmed as it is. I don't know how you do it! None of us get to see our kids very often anymore." Ron sighed slamming his book shut.   
  
"I know... I feel so bad about that."   
  
"I will get back to you on your question, okay?" Ron asked standing up.   
  
"Yeah of course." Harry grinned and opened his book.   
  
"Harry?" Harry looked up and saw Ginny walking towards him.   
  
"Hey Ginny."   
  
"Studying?"   
  
"Of course. I am getting behind on my school work."   
  
"Need some help?"   
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Good." They spent the rest of the period helping each other study. With so much to do, the week went fast and Harry found himself standing outside on a warm Saturday watching as the whole Gryffindor house paraded to the stands to watch the tryouts.   
  
Having decided that they could not risk being down players Harry had put up a notice that said that there would be tryouts for a reserve team also. Harry waved at Hermione and Ron who were in the stands with the children.   
  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor Tryouts! Here today is Harry Potter father and captain of our lustrous Quidditch team." Harry almost fell off his broom at the sound of Lee's voice over the loud speaker. McGonagall appeared seemingly out of thin air beside Jordan who shrank back and left to join the rest of the Gryffindors. McGonagall smiled as she sat down to watch.   
  
The turn out for the tryouts was a lot more then Harry expected. An hour later found the group gathered around listening to Harry. The crowd was busy writing out who they thought best for the positions.   
  
BOOM!! Harry pulled his wand out of reflexes and the rest of the group followed suit as they turned towards where the ground-shaking boom came from. The box holding all the Quidditch balls was in pieces. Suddenly the blunders burst out heading directly for Harry, who dived barley missing being hit.   
  
"Deja vu." Harry med, before pointing his wand at the rapidly approaching bludger and blowing it into oblivion. The dust that was the bludger swirled upwards taking the form of a skull with a snake, the sign of the dark lord. Students began to scream and run in all directions.   
  
The picture was starting to become a solid when Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were rapidly approaching. Hermione, Ron and a couple of other students had the babies facing the other way. All five of the kids were in hysterics. Pupils appeared in the eye sockets. The picture looked like it was made of wax, an idea came across Harry's mind and he pointed his wand again at the mark. People stopped to stare at Harry as a long complicated spell flew out of his mouth fire shot out of his wand hitting the top of the mark, right as the skull began to talk.   
  
"I am lord Voldemort!" People screamed, then the entire top of the skull burst into flames and it began to melt rapidly dripping green, the wax never hit the ground however because it seemed to just evaporate into thin air. Meanwhile Voldemort started screaming bloody murder before the pupils disappeared and the skull disappeared. Harry just lay on the ground trying to catch his breath after yelling such a complicated spell.   
  
"Everyone back to your common room, now!" McGonagall yelled. Everyone began to walk towards the castle, except for Hermione, Ron and Ginny, all caring babies. They ran up to Harry.   
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione cried, falling to her knees beside Harry. Lily and Daniel began to cry, and Harry sat up and took them away from Ron and Ginny they immediately stopped.   
  
"Mr. Potter, are you alright? You will need to go to the hospital wing, can you walk?" McGonagall asked, looking as if she was going to kneel over dead at any moment.   
  
"I'm alright professor, just a bit out of breath."  
  
"I don't know what spell you did Harry, but it was bloody brilliant! Rates right up there with Malfoy the bouncing ferret, Moldy Voldy! 


	7. 13 The Gene Pool

CHAPTER 13: The Gene Pool  
  
"I feel so guilty." Harry stated, sitting down that night two months after school started; to eat dinner. Hermione and Ron nodded. "We barley see our kids, we have so much to do."   
  
"Yeah, all five of them have started to laugh, and none of us were there for their first giggle." Hermione looked as if she was going to burst into tears.   
  
"I agree with the both of you, we see our kids in the mornings and at night, that's it, plus we are always doing other stuff when we are with them. We always have someone to tutor, or homework we were unable to finish during our breaks. Harry is prefect and is Captain of the Quidditch team, so he has even less time." Ron placed his head on his arms.   
  
"Oh let's not try and make me feel worse." Harry placed his head on the table also. Hermione did the same; they were startled when they all felt hands on there back. Looking up, they found Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall standing behind them.   
  
"Come with us, please." Dumbledore stated softly, and walked out of the hall. The trio quickly followed McGonagall behind them. The trio looked at each other with unease, what ifs running ramped through their brains as they made their way to Dumbledores office. They all sat down in front of the headmaster's desk, sandwiches appeared in front of them, and since they were just taken away from dinner...not that they were eating anything anyways. Dumbledore sat at his desk; McGonagall sat in a chair near him, at the edge of the old oak desk. "We have brought you here, after over hearing your conversation tonight at dinner. How are things going?"  
  
"Well, we are getting everything done, if that's what you mean." Ron stated knowing that was not at all what he might.   
  
"Ah, yes that is good, but do you feel like you are spending enough time with your infants?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"No." The trio moaned together.   
  
"Ah, that's what we thought, so how do we fix this situation?" The trio looked at each other, they had been asking themselves the same question since a week after school started.   
  
"That's the problem, we don't know, we have been trying to work that out for quite awhile now." Hermione let her head hang.   
  
"Yeah, and none of us want to give up being prefect, and I don't want to give up being Quidditch Captain. I think my biggest problem, is tutoring. All my free time is spent doing my own homework or helping others with there's." Harry added.   
  
"Yeah, as much as I hate to say it, I am having the same problem." Hermione nodded. Ron nodded also.  
  
"Well the three of you don't have to tutor, the only thing you have to do is assign who is going to tutor who. The trio looked at each other, having forgot that, that WAS the original plan. They let a small grin come across there face, and stood up.   
  
"Well do that then, thank you for all your help." They walked out quickly, and walked to their dorm. They all had at least three teens they were tutoring, and they needed to find someone on their now rather large tutoring team to take their load. Things smoothed out a bit more after that. The group was still doing most of their homework with the babies, but now had hours free when they could give their children the attention they deserved.   
  
One evening Harry sat back and looked at the five, four month old babies he was playing with on the ground, on a large blanket outside, under a tall tree that seemed to want to make sure the people under it had plenty of shade. Harry was by himself with all the little ones for the first time in months, and he was happy. He felt like they were all his own, and upon further inspection, he started to notice that all the children looked alot alike. They all had dark brown hair, with streaks of whatever color hair there parent had. Daniel had black highlights, while Lily had blond. John's hair had lot's of red with the brown, while both Julie and Soroush had just a little bit of red, but there hair remained mostly brown. Their eyes told another story however. Lily, Julie and Daniel had green eyes, like Harry, while Soroush had black eyes like Malfoy, and John had brown eyes like Hermione and Ron. If you did not know the children up close and personal, one would think they were all born of the same parent, that they were quints. However, to the trained eye of the three parents they were as different as night and day.   
  
Harry watched the babies drift off to sleep, and started to wonder about there gene pool. Usually the baby would have the mother, and her fathers' family's genes. However these babies were not born the familiar way, they were all created with one parent, yet they all looked like each other, and like all of the parents together. Hermione and Ron walked over to the blanket and sat down with smiles on there faces, as they sat back to watch the babies sleep.   
  
"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione asked quietly.   
  
"Hmm, I was just thinking about there gene pool." Harry stated, with a half smile.  
  
"Ah, yes I was thinking about that earlier, kept meaning to ask Professor Dumbledore." Hermione grinned. Ron nodded also.   
  
"So, ask me now." A quiet voice behind them spoke, the group calmly smiled bigger as they made room for their favorite professor to sit down on the blanket. "It's so peaceful out here, thought I would came and enjoy it for once, I see I'm not the only one. Now what have you three been meaning to ask me." He gently smiled as he gazed down at the precious, sleeping babies.   
  
"Well normally a baby has a mother and father to get their genes from, but this was not a normal pregnancy. All five of the babies look like they came from the same parent; they all look like all of us. How dose this work?" Ron asked. Dumbledore smile got bigger.  
  
"Ah, I had wondered that myself the first time I had heard of the spell. Yes, very good question indeed, You see, had only one of you been affected by the curse it would have taken some of the genes from the person doing the spell, to give the baby more then one gene. However there were four of you under the receiving end of the spell, and therefore enough genes that it did not take any from the caster."   
  
"So all the babies do come from all of us and in since really are quints." Hermione grinned.   
  
"Very good, five points to Gryffindor."   
  
"So is that why I feel like they are all my children, even though only two of them are?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, yes and no. You see since you are around all of them all the time, and are helping raise them, you feel like they are all your own. Add that with the fact that they all look alike and were born the same day, you all went through the pregnancy together, it would only make since that you would feel this way. However had the three of you split up after having the babies, though the genes would be part yours, you would not have gotten a chance to bond with the babies and therefore would more then likely not feel like they were your own, dose that make since?"  
  
"Perfectly, sir." The three said together then fell over laughing.  
  
"Good then I shall leave you three alone to enjoy your day." With that Dumbledore was gone, leaving the teens to wonder 'was he ever really there?' 


	8. 14 A New Word

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A New Ward  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon, and the teens had finished all of their work, and were planning a picnic under the tree they had now claimed as the calming tree. Packing everything they needed for the trip, they sat their babies in the strollers. The babies could all sit on their own for brief moments, when they had something holding them up and they all smiled as they could see and grab at more things. The weather was starting to get extra chilly, so they were all very bundled up, and had blankets covering them. After filling the baby bags, they followed Dobby and Winky outside, where the house elves helped them set up.   
  
"Would you like to stay and eat lunch with us?" Hermione asked the elves. The house elves looked unsure.   
  
"Please?" Harry asked. That did it, the elves smiled and sat down, getting the food out, as the teens pulled out high chairs and making them go down so that the babies could be fed whilst their parents sat on the ground. The babies were only eating four to five times a day thankfully and were starting to get to the point where they knew day from night. The mid-night crying had not stopped completely yet. The babies were all in a very cheerful mood and were making all kinds of noises; Harry was just about to give Lily her bottle first when Daniel made a sound that made him stop. Daniel seeing that the sound got his dads attention started to make it over and over again.  
  
"Da-da, da-da, da-da!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Daniel. Lily seeing that Daniel was getting all the attention started to yell the same thing. Harry was ecstatic. He was sure he would miss his babies' first words, and yet here it was from both of them at almost the same time! Harry had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen and was holding both of his children. The other babies looked on, not understanding why the other two were getting so much attention, when all they were getting were bottles from their smiling parents.   
  
A week later, Hermione was alone with her two, in her room, when Soroush slammed his hand into the table and yelled "Ma-ma!" Julie slammed her hand into the table and yelled Da-da!" Hermione dropped her book and ran over to them. This made the two children really happy. They had finally got their mom away from that thing she was always holding. Hermione scooped them up and ran out to the others, tears running down her face.   
  
"What's wrong!" Harry and Ron jumped up. They had given the Nannies the day off like they normally did on Saturdays and Sundays. During Quidditch practice Hermione and Ron would take the kids out and let them watch the brooms fly by. Harry loved to fly to them on broom, making the children happy at seeing him.   
  
"Soroush just said Ma-ma and Julie just said da-da!" She exclaimed smiling brightly.   
  
"Congratulations!" They exclaimed as they hugged the babies and Hermione.   
  
Before they all knew it, the parents found themselves by themselves in the Gryffindor common room for Christmas vacation. The date was December twenty forth. The group sat happily around the fire and giant Christmas tree, dreaming of things to be, and what had been. This was their kids very first Christmas. The teens made sure that it was a great one.   
  
They were all at the Quidditch field, on the top stands, the babies were five months now and yet John had yet to say his first word. Something that slightly depressed Ron, but Harry and Hermione cheered him up telling him that it would all happen in it's own time, and that John just was not ready to say anything yet. It was the first game of the season Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Harry did a loop, around Hermione and Ron, and Hagrid who had Daniel and Lily in his lap, and the rest of the babies, whilst waiting for Madam Hooch to call everyone down to the ground.   
  
"Good Luck!" Hermione and Ron yelled together. Harry gave them a thumb up sign and flew off. The game would soon start and Harry got to the ground and waited patently. Finally, Madam Hooch walked up.   
  
"Okay Captains, shake hands." Harry and Draco shook hands and gave each other a small smile. Both teams flew up into the air, the bludgers and Snitch jumped into the air. "Now I want a good, clean game, got it?" With that she threw the quaffle up in the air and the game had started. Harry sat on his broom, looking for the snitch. Draco pulled up beside him and was doing the same thing.   
  
"So how is Lily doing?" Draco asked.   
  
"She's great!" Harry exclaimed with a smile, he loved to talk about his kids to anyone. "She said her first word last month, though I don't think she knows what it means yet."   
  
"Oh yeah? Was it Da-da or Ma-ma?" Draco asked knowing full well that that was pretty much all babies' first word.   
  
"Da-da. Both Daniel and Lily said it at almost the same time. Like they were planning it. It almost gave me a heart attack." Harry grinned bigger. "You know if you would like to see her, you can. All you have to do is ask."   
  
"Really?" Draco sounded unsure.   
  
"Of course. The spell took genes from all of us, so she looks like the other babies. Only she has green eyes, like Daniel and brown hair with blondish white highlights. She's very beautiful." Harry didn't say anymore, because suddenly he caught something gold down near the ground. He dove, catching Draco off guard. Draco was only inches behind him. Harry was only inches away from the hard unforgiving green earth before pulling up and grabbing the snitch. A loud whistle was blown and he vaguely heard over the cheering crowd  
  
"Gryffindor wins, 300-150!" Harry grinned, and pulled back up to Draco's side. He held out his hand to shake. Draco shook his hand with a small smile.   
  
"Good game."   
  
"Good game. We'll beat you next time." Draco grinned wider.   
  
"You can try. So you want to see her, she's up in the stands." Harry asked. Draco nodded and they flew over to the Gryffindor stands. Draco looked extremely uncomfortable. Harry smiled telling everyone it was okay and everyone except Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and the babies left the stands in a hurry. Draco looked a little relived to be without a large audience. Harry put his broom down and picked up Lily from Hagrid's hands and placed her in Draco's arms. For the first time in the trio's life, they saw Draco look like he was about to burst into tears. He smiled down at her as she grabbed his bright white hair and started to play with it.   
  
"Oh, I wish I could have kept her." He groaned as he sat down next to Hermione, and rocked, looking down at the smiling baby girl in his lap. "So you really mean I can visit her at anytime?" He asked seriously, Harry nodded.   
  
"Okay, okay I will take you up on that offer. Not being here for her has been incredibly hard." Harry, Ron and Hermione just could not believe that this was the same person they had hated for so long. Where was the mean and unusually cruel person? The pregnancy had changed them all somehow. They were just glad Draco was now on their side. 


	9. 15 Draco's Journal

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Draco's Journal  
  
Friday, 10-25-2002  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I hate Potter. Today I ran into him and his little friends and they hexed me with a bunch of spells and I spent the whole day listening to Madam Pomfrey lecture me on why I should work hard to do spells right. She refuses to believe that this was not an accident, but intentional, by that scumbag scar-face. I will get him back somehow.  
  
---  
  
Saturday, 10-26-2002  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This can't be happening, this can't be happening! I was about to get Scar-face and his friends back in the library today when that dimwit Neville called out a spell that has made me and my worst enemies pregnant! At first I was completely happy when I found out that the three would be stuck raising babies by themselves. However it turns out I was hit by the spell also. Of all the stupid, dumb... Neville is now at top of my list. Potter and his goons have it coming now that they're pregnant. I wanted to get rid of the baby now growing inside of me but the mudblood forbids it. Says she will take the baby, so that I won't have to take care of it. Stupid mudblood. Doesn't she know she is having a baby also? Like I care. I don't want a mudblood taking care of a Malfoy anyway. So Scar face has decided to take it. I'm not too happy about any of them raising a Malfoy, but I'm not taking care of it. No way, no how. I can't believe I even agreed to have it in the first place, I must have lost my mind.   
  
---  
  
Tuesday, 10-30-2002  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today I did the unthinkable; I announced that I would no longer be on the team. Now I thought that my teammates would want to disown me, but, apparently like the Gryffindor team, they made me assistant Captain and I will be Captain next year. Maybe this is not so bad after all...no wait, it is.  
  
---  
  
Monday, 12-16-2002  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well I am two months pregnant. The baby is perfectly healthy, not that I care...much. I don't know it's weird, maybe it's the pregnancy doing it to me, I don't know, but I am starting to regret telling Potter that he can have the baby. Of course, I'm not raising a child! I plan to join the dark lord when I finish school. I can't raise a child. I don't want to either. My family would kill me if they found out I was pregnant. They will never know if I have anything to do with it. Lucky for me I have not had any mood swings or morning sickness yet, so I can go home for Christmas. Madam Pomfrey has given me the all clear, so I need to pack my things. Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to notice I go to the hospital wing every day for check ups. I doubt they will ever figure it out. Potter, Granger, and Weasley seem to be getting along famously. I try to steer clear of them, but find it hard when we have the same classes and are in the same situation. This is all their fault! I hate them!  
  
---  
  
Wednesday, 3-15-2003  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Potter's baby moved a couple of weeks ago and today mine did too for the first time only ten minutes ago. Apparently, we are high-risk pregnancies and Madam Pomfrey was surprised when she found that all our babies are perfectly healthy. Good grief woman. I have had to spend more and more time with the infamous trio, something that is actually not SO bad...wait did I just write that?!? If someone ever found out I wrote that I'd never live it down. Need to put extra spells on this journal now. Anyways every time something happens to one of them, all four of us are sent to the Hospital wing. Gets me out of lessons, something I never mind. Well I am now halfway through this pregnancy; I can't wait for it to end.  
  
---  
  
Friday, 5-9-2003  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
School ended today, I wonder what kind of scores I got on my OWLS, and I don't think I did to well. I have had a lot on my mind and have not studied nearly enough. Even though I am taking the horrible potions Madam Pomfrey gives to me, the baby has still made my stomach pop out quite a bit then I would like. And apparently it will only get bigger because the baby girl in me still has quite a bit of growing to do. Great. I have been having weird feelings emotions wise. I think this stupid pregnancy has made me a little soft. I no longer hate Potter and his friends but I don't like them either. Also the more pregnant I get the more I want to keep the baby. Even though I want to, so bad, and I would if I could, but my parents, my life...no. I HATE THIS! Okay, I am staying almost all summer here at Hogwarts. Told my parents that I had a big project going on, and had the schools permission to stay behind and work on the project until it was done with fellow students. I didn't dare say with whom. My father hates Potter more then I did at my peak. Dumbledore of course sent a letter with mine saying that I have his permission, and, after much debating, my not to happy parents relented and stated I better get a good grade. So Snape has me working on a long potion just so that I am not lying in saying that I am working on a project.   
  
---  
  
Thursday, 7-31-2003  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's over. Today I finally had a baby girl. 7 1/2 pounds and 3 oz. When I held her in my arms, it was, and probably will be, the hardest moment of my life. Giving her up...I actually almost let a tear fall. Finally getting to hold the baby I had carried in my stomach for so long, well, it was indescribable. Harry didn't say anything; he looked like he wanted to encourage me to hold her. I was a bit mad when I realized that she would have Harry's last name. My daughter is now a Potter. It's like a nightmare come true. Though I really don't dislike Harry and his friends anymore. Though were not friends, by any means. Harry will take good care of Lily Guinevere Potter, who will always be a Malfoy at heart. Harry himself had a boy named Daniel James Potter. Hermione had of all things twins! And she wanted to take care of mine. Hermione named hers Julie Elizabeth Granger, and Soroush Ambros Granger. What kind of a name is that for a poor child? Oh well, Ron had a boy who he named John Alfred Weasley. All perfectly healthy children. Harry held Lily like his own, much to my relief. I really want her to be happy. Madam Pomfrey has given me enough potion to hide the way I look until I come back to school, because I am still slightly large even without the baby in me. I am never going to get my six-pack back. I can see it now. GRR  
  
---  
  
Monday, 9-1-2003  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Well, life back home was uneventful, I had a lot of time on my hands to just sit and think about what I had given up, and, despite telling myself all the negatives of raising a child I still wish I had her. I could not help but wonder if Potter is taking good enough care of her. Then I would remember how he held her the day of their birth and I know she is happy. I have also realized, and my father is going to kill me the minute he finds out, but I don't want to become a death eater anymore. I want to get married and have children I can keep...the normal way. No way am I getting pregnant again. Not happening...ever. Though looking back on it, it was not that bad, I guess. I saw Lily for the first time tonight when Harry, Hermione and Ron brought them into the great hall. Everyone seems to believe the story we told them about me only having the symptoms of being pregnant. Lily is defiantly being well cared for, though I have no clue how the trio is going to take care of the children and do everything else at the same time. I am Quidditch team Captain, and need to plan try-outs. Got to do things to get my mind off Lily.  
  
---  
  
Saturday, 1-10-2004  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was our first Quidditch game against Gryffindor; we had played one other game against Ravenclaw a few months earlier and won. We did not win today however, but that was my fault. I got wrapped up in thinking and talking about Lily, that I completely forgot to look for the snitch. Harry of course did not, and got it a split second before I did, doing one of his famous dangerous dives. Harry has been really nice to me since school started again, but I had yet to see Lily since the night of the great feast until today. All attempts to not think about her have been shot; she is still all I think about. Harry let me hold her today and told me that I could see her anytime I wanted. I could not believe it. Maybe someday, Harry and I could become friends. Can you believe I am saying this? AHHH! A year ago I would have said I have lost my mind, but a lot has changed in a year. At this time last year I was only two months pregnant too. Incredible, huh? Lily has gotten so big, she is five months old, and has a beautiful smile. She has blond and white highlights in her brown hair. Harry tells me that she and all the other very happy looking babies have all of our genes in them. That would explain why she has Harry's green eyes, as does Daniel, and Julie. I plan on seeing her a lot more now. I am looking forward to it.   
  
-Draco Malfoy 


	10. 16 Hogwarts: A History

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Hogwarts: A History  
  
Harry magiced his stroller up the stairs into Dumbledore's office. He had a question that had been bothering him for a while. He knocked on the door and waited to be told to come in. When he heard it, he smiled as he walked in and undid the magic he was using to make the stroller float. Harry gave them their pacifiers, and toys, and then sat down himself, to face a very amused Dumbledore.   
  
"Sir, I have a question that has been bothering me."   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"Well, how come you have been buying all of our things and paying for the nannies? Not that we don't mind, it's a great relief and weight off our shoulders." Harry grinned. A twinkle could be seen in Dumbledore's eyes as he smiled.   
  
"Well in a way it is the schools fault that this happened. If you were injured, we would treat you free of charge. This is just like that. Now, once you graduate, I will help you get on your feet, but for the most part you will be on your own. Of course, the staff will train you how to live on your own first. But until then, you, your friends and the children are under my roof, and I want to make you as comfortable as possible while you're here, especially with your lives being so busy."   
  
"Well we do appreciate it, extremely much! I have no idea what we would have done without you."   
  
"Ah, you would have managed, I'm sure. I saw the work your team did restoring the third floor, so that it could be turned into a museum. I was very pleased. How is the team going? Congratulations on your win, by the way."   
  
"Thank you. The team was not to thrilled with the volunteer thing at first, but we ended up having a lot of fun with the project, and look forward to the next part...turning it into a museum. Which we will start next week. There are still some items that have not made it for the museum. Hermione and a few other none team members have agreed to help with this part of the project. Hermione loves museums, and is very excited about getting to help start the first "Hogwarts: A History" museum. We plan on making every room look like it is from a different time period. We have pictures that have been here since the day the doors opened, to the very latest. Hermione has already started writing up plates of all of the items. This project could easily go right on into next year, but, I hope to have it finished before I graduate, I want to be one of the first to take the tour." Harry sat back with a grin.   
  
"It sounds wonderful, I am rather looking forward to it, myself. Have you thought anymore about transportation?"   
  
"Of course, we figure visitors can apparate into Hogsmead, or however they want to get there. Then maybe we can have the carriages running at certain parts of the day when the tours are scheduled. Screening the visitors and safety are your areas. Also there is the matter of times and getting the visitors around the school and to the museum without disturbing classes and such. Maybe tours should only be held during the summer and classes could use the museum during the school year. It's really all up to you." Harry finished.   
  
"Ah, very good, it sounds like you put a lot of thought into this. I will take everything into consideration. Of course if you need my help with anything, feel free to ask."   
  
"Oh we will, definitely. Do you know when the Hogwarts: A History people will be here to help out?"   
  
"Two weeks, you will be well underway by then." Harry nodded, and stood up.   
  
"Well once again thank you very much for everything."   
  
"Your welcome Mr. Potter. Feel free to stop by at anytime, I enjoy visitors." Harry grinned and nodded, as he magiced his stroller again then stepped out. 


	11. 17 Love Fool

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Love Fool  
  
After a long exhausting week, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco all sat down under the calming tree with the five seven month olds. All were now eating baby food, and they could sit up on their own now, and stay sitting up. Draco had started seeing Lily and the others, which he felt for some reason, were his own every weekend. He participated, in feeding, holding, playing and everything else a normal parent did, other then getting them to sleep. Harry seemed to understand Draco's need to take care of Lily when he could, and was rest assured, that if something were to happen, Draco would be a good father. Plus he could use all the extra help he could get, for all five of the children had started to crawl. Well sort of, they would more like slither around, with the bottoms in the air, but they got to where they wanted. Julie had surprised everyone and even managed to stand up holding on to the couch once. The babies had also learned new words, and the teens were more the willing to get them started on talking. At night they would walk around the Gryffindor common room and say goodnight to different things. It calmed them down, and helped them with their speaking skills.   
  
It seemed as though all the children were a little advanced for their age. One by one they would all start to master skills and move on. The trio suddenly found themselves with a massive handful.   
  
"Mama!" Squeaked Julie, as she got up to her feet, holding on to the couch and started to carefully move across the couch before falling on her bottom. "A-wa-to-la!" She yelled at the top of her lungs at running out of couch. She then began to crawl over to where Daniel was trying to get to the fireplace, but found he could not, due to an invisible barrier. Julie decided she would try also. Soroush could be found on the other side of the room, sitting in front of a mirror, making faces and laughing. Lily and John were sitting in Harry's lap playing with rattles that had small fireworks displays on the inside, while sucking on their pacifiers. Hermione and Ron could be found in chairs doing their homework, which somehow or another Harry had finished before them both. He was as shocked as both of them, knowing Hermione was normally finished way before him. Lily dropped her rattle and pointed down, while making a growling type noise.   
  
"You want down?" Lily spat out her pacifier.  
  
"Yeahhhhhh!" She squalled. Harry smiled, and carefully placed her on the ground. John quickly took up all the space Lily was taking, on Harry's lap, and smiled as he too spat out his pacifier.   
  
"Ah-so-la-ma-na!" He yelled, and shook his rattle. It was yet another Sunday in March. The children were already eight months old. The teens planned on taking the kids to the Great Hall for dinner, something none of the people in the room had done in months. The babies had not ate in the Great Hall since the beginning of the year feast. Whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione had been eating with their kids ever since they stopped bottle feeding two and a half months ago. The kids enjoyed going into the Gryffindor common room, and into the dorms, where they would get massive amounts of attention, and get to explore new places. The group had made it a habit to go outside and have a picnic under the calming tree once every week, Draco now joined them, and helped feed the kids, and read to them. They would all take turns reading, every night and every weekend picnic someone new would read a book. "Boo" Was one of the kids favourite words to say, knowing someone would always pull out a book and start to read.   
  
That evening the group got the wiggling kids strapped into their strollers, their bags set up, and they started off to the Great Hall. Everyone got used to them not eating meals in the Great Hall, poor Dumbledore had not seen the kids since they had just started to crawl. As they all entered the Great Hall everyone went quiet. The trio smiled, as the kids started talking in there own language to each other loudly with massive smiles at being in a new place. The group walked over the end of the Gryffindor table near the teachers table, and got high-chairs up, ready to feed, they were all surprised when Draco left the Slytherin table and sat down in front of Lily, who screeched in delight, as did Daniel and Julie, who were next to her. Ginny got up and sat in front of Soroush, while Harry sat in front of Daniel, Hermione in front of Julie, and Ron in front of John. They all immediately got the food ready and started to feed them, not noticing the snickers and whispers coming from the still quite large room. Dumbledore just grinned, along with McGonagall. Snape looked like he was going to choke walked in to see Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table feeding a baby.   
  
Before they all new it, it was time to go home. Draco looked devastated at having to spend the entire summer without seeing them. They quickly promised to send pictures. Before they got on the train, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid helped them get situated, as they played with the children.   
  
"My, oh my they have gotten so big, and can now talk. You three have been keeping them to yourselves way to much, they can say words already." Dumbledore grinned.   
  
"We're sorry. I guess we have been so busy, we completely forgot to bring them to you to see." Ron stated, letting the kids crawl and walk holding on to the benches around their large train car.  
  
"Can you believe the last time we were on this train, they were only a month old, and would cry every three hours. We were miserable, and tired." Hermione laughed. The three shook there heads and smiled. The train whistled signalling that they would be leaving in five minutes. The teacher bid the group goodbye, and left the car. The teens quickly gathered up the ten month olds and got them strapped into their car seats, much to the kids dislike. Their screeches and cries could be heard in the cars ahead of them. The teens quickly gave them their pacifiers and toys, and then sat down themselves. Finally the train started. Once it got to a normal speed, Draco walked in, and helped let the kids loose. The trip home was uneventful; the movement of the train had the kids snoring within an hour. They only woke up for lunch then again for dinner. They felt the train start to slow, and the teens quickly got the now wide awake children back into there seats, as they picked up their carriage and got everything ready to be transported. The train slowly came to a stop at King Cross station, and with the help of Ron's brothers and Sister, plus the train staff, they slowly stepped off the train with large smiles, pushing their children in their strollers. As they walked out, the kids started squalling, and reaching out. All of them yelling "Out!"   
  
They had only all gotten off the train when they were suddenly embraced in large hugs from Mr. and Miss. Weasley, and Mr. and Miss. Granger.  
  
"My, oh my! They have all gotten so big!" Miss Weasley smiled looking at them all.  
  
"Out! Out!" The kids were still screeching lifting there hands up.   
  
"Not right now, later." Hermione responded to them all, this is not what they wanted to hear however as they all started to cry. Harry handed them each a pacifier, and toys, which they had to stop and pick up every once in awhile when the kids would throw them in a mad fit. What normally would be a ten-minute walk out of the station, turned into a thirty-minute walk, and all three teens were at the end of their string.   
  
"Well, I see they are all a handful. I'm not sure how you got through the year." Mr. Granger stated, lifting them into car seats.   
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked noticing that his two were just put in the Granger van.   
  
"Ah, you did not get our owl. Well, we just could not split you up, like we did for half of last summer, so you and Ron will be staying at our house for the first month and a half, then you will go to the Weasley house for the rest of the summer." Mrs. Granger explained. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will take your things to our place. All you kids need to do is get the babies together, and ready for transport, we only live half an hour away." The trio nodded with large smiles. They had not been looking forward to being split up again. The children slept all the way to the Grangers, and were once again wide-awake the minute the car pulled into the driveway. As soon as they were taken out of the car, they started making noise. Julie and Daniel started crying, at being somewhere unfamiliar, while John, Soroush, and Lily squealed in excitement. They walked into the large house, Hermione guided them to the Nursery, where they let the children loose, as they helped set the room up.   
  
The month went quickly, and, before they knew it, Daniel, and Soroush could make full short sentences, with the others not far behind. But it was Thursday, June tenth that Ron would put in his baby book. It was a warm afternoon; the trio sat on the couch watching TV while the kids sat beside them, taking their naps. John woke up only an hour after they fell asleep.  
  
"Dada, I hunwe." He stated, with half open eyes.  
  
"Well what do you want to eat?" Ron asked getting up and heading for the small kitchenette and pulling out the baby-food containers. Her turned around to see John climb off the couch, and stand up holding on to the couch. John looked to be concentrating really hard, Ron and the trio just watched. Suddenly John let go of the couch and took a step. The trio's gasp could be heard all over the house. John took another step, then another. After taking five steps, he fell on his bottom. Ron ran over to him food forgotten, cheering. He scooped up his son, and twirled him around, tears running down his cheeks.   
  
"You walked! You walked!" He yelled, Hermione, and Harry stood behind them, grinning.   
  
By the time it was time to go to the Weasley's all five of the children were avid walkers. None of them could walk very far, but they would walk for as far as they could, whenever they could. The baby-books were rapidly filling up. Time seemed to speed up and before the group new it, the date was July, thirty-first, two thousand four. Harry was now officially seventeen, and the quints were officially one year old. The little one's did not quite understand why they were celebrating, but they liked it. A small piece of chocolate cake was placed in front of all of them. Forgetting their spoons, the kids dug in with there hands, sticking fist fulls in their mouth, all over their face, head, necks, bibs, high-chair tables, and even the ground. All of them grinning, and trying to eat as much as they could as fast as possible. The teens let them have their fun for once, and decided that they would just have a large clean up later. They were eating outside with the rest of the Weasley family, plus the Grangers. Presents had a whole table to themselves. Each parent opened the presents to their kids finding all sorts of baby toy's and books, both magic and muggle. Harry got some books of his own, a new dress robe from all the Weasley's. Some jokes from George and Fred's, joke shop, but what stopped him short was the note from Ginny Weasley. The two had been spending a lot of time together lately, she came in and helped take care of the kids, and she and Harry had been taking hikes through the woods, with both Daniel and Lily, in backpack type baby carriers. Harry carefully opened the letter, making sure no one but Ginny noticed, he smiled as he read her words.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I know you have a lot on your mind, you have two one year olds, your Quidditch team captain, your either a prefect or head boy this year, plus you have NEWTS to get ready for. However, I am going to ask you this anyways. I liked you the minute I saw you. At first, it was weird to be around you, but now it just feels natural. I feel like my 'like' for you has grown quite a bit, and I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me? I know you are a year ahead of me, but I have a surprise I have not told anyone yet, last year I asked Dumbledore if there was a way to skip a grade, he told me that very few had done it, but if I really wanted to, and worked really hard I could. The reason you barley saw me last year, was because I was learning both fifth and sixth year work. Although I have not gotten a confirmation on whether I am going to be a sixth year or a seventh year this year, I know that no matter what I want to be with you. So please look up now, look into my eyes and nod if you do. If you don't just smile, and turn away. I will be sad, but I will completely understand. Oh and let us keep my year status quiet until I find out. Thanks!   
  
Love   
  
Ginny  
  
Harry just sat there reading the note over and over again, in shock. He thought back, and replayed all the time he spent with her, and after ten minutes, he smiled to himself, and found he liked her too. Slowly he looked up and into the eyes of Ginny, and then nodded. Her worried face went from shock to pure delight within a second. She quickly got up, ran over to Harry pulling him into a hug, which he hugged back, before either of them could think they began to kiss, a long, deep, passionate, first kiss. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and starred, mouths hanging open, and eyes wide. After around half a minute the two pulled away, in shock at what they had just done. They stared into each other's eyes, and noticed how quiet it had suddenly gotten. They both slowly turned and looked at the large group of people still looking at them. Harry and Ginny just smiled, and gave out a small laugh. Fred broke the silence.  
  
"Finally! Could the two of you taken any longer to get together?"  
  
"Really, it was quite obvious you two liked each other, always sneaking out into the woods together." George added on, with a smile. Everyone seemed to come out of their shock, Harry and Ginny found themselves getting pats on their backs from everyone. They did not get to say anything however because suddenly four owls zoomed in, dropping letters in the four teens hands, before leaving. Slowly they each opened their letters.   
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,   
  
We are proud to tell you that you got full marks on your OWLS, and have succeeded in passing both fifth and sixth year, in one. You have been made Prefect, and will be starting this year as a seventh year. Please note that the school year will start on September the first.   
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Ginny shirked with delight at the same time Hermione did.  
  
Dear Mrs. Granger,  
  
We are pleased to tell you that you have been made Head Girl this year. Please note that the school year will start on September the first.   
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ron and Harry were still Prefects. Ginny ran over to Harry and handed her note to him. He read it, and quickly picked her up with a shout of delight, and swung her around.   
  
"Mom, dad...family, friends...everyone, I have an announcement to make, for those of you wondering, I got full marks on my owls..." There were shouts of congratulations and many hugs before she could go on. "I have also been made prefect..." Once again, she had to wait. "But what has really got me excited, and is what I have been trying for, I have been moved up a grade, I am now a seventh year!" She hopped up and down, as everyone stood there with their mouths open for the second time in thirty minutes.  
  
"Wow, honey. How did you manage that?" Miss. Weasley asked with a grin.   
  
"A lot of hard work mom, ALOT of hard work. Hermione, did you get, what I think you got?" Ginny asked. Hermiones' smile got even bigger then she already had it.   
  
"Yep! I am head girl!" There were loud shouts from everyone, as she too got a bunch of congratulations and pats on her back. Before they new it, the day was over, and they had some major cleaning up to do. Harry and Ginny gave all five kids baths, while Hermione and Ron helped everyone else pick up the yard and house.   
  
Ron and Hermione sat down on the living room couch together to take a short break before going upstairs to the kids.   
  
"Boy I miss our Nannies. You just don't know how much you depend on them until you spend three months with out them." Ron stated, leaning back, putting his right arm over his face.  
  
"I know, I had no idea I would miss them so much, but at the same time, I am loving every minute spent with our kids...well almost every minute." Hermione copied Ron's actions, and gave a yawn. "I can't believe Harry and Ginny finally got together."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's about time." Ron replied. "I'm just glad they finally did it. Say, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Would...would you like to go out with me?" Ron whispered. Hermione sat bolt up, her eyes wide. Had she heard correctly? Did Ron Weasley finally ask her out?"   
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed, finally finding her voice. Ron smiled relived.  
  
"Good. Let's go up-stairs and rescue the other two love birds." Ron smiled standing up and helping Hermione up. They walked up the stairs hand in hand. The rest of the Weasley and Grangers watched them from the dining room with large smiles on their faces.   
  
"There all growing up so fast." Mr. Weasley moaned. Miss. Weasley and Miss Granger could only nod, as tears ran down their faces.   
  
End of story two... 


End file.
